


Welcome to Night Vale (fanmade season)(or whatever they're called)

by ListenImTrash



Series: WTNV Fanmade Seasons [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Steve Carlsberg - Freeform, hi, idk why, just felt like it, lol, tags are kool, trying to mimic the actual podcast, what an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: I had this idea at school today.I can't believe I didn't think of it before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for WEEKS. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what?

Things break apart everyday.  
People crack everyday.  
Intern Jenny is cracked like an egg on the floor, send help.

WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE.

 

Listeners, we have breaking news to kick off the day.  
First of all, The Sherrifs Secret Police would like to remind you that the fake picture on your wall is real.  
Now--strange circle shaped spaceships have been abducting, well, more children than usual lately. Clocking in at about 7 kids a day, instead of the usual 5. Of course, they are currently breaking the "you may only kidnap 5 children daily" law, and will be faced with immediate criminal charges. More on this story as it develops.

 

It's that time again, Night Vale! Check your clocks, and set them back an hour. Get some rest, you deserve it.  
Oh. Wait, listeners. Carlos has just e-mailed me saying that you really don't have to set your clocks back an hour, as clocks nor time work out here.

Back to the UFO story. The UFO's were also pulled over for speeding, as they were driving at 80 Miles Per Hour, instead of the speed limit of 60.

Speaking of which, let's go to traffic.  
The roads seem to be clear. But there is also crashes on, like, every single lane. So, watch out for that today.

This has been traffic.

And now a word from our sponsors.  
Feel like you need to BUY the BEST? BUYing the BEST can be pretty difficult, but we have just the store for you. 

Target: Mostly good stuff. Wait,  
Best Buy: THE BEST BUY IN THE WORLD. NOTHING IS BETTER, PUNY MORTALS.

There is a rumor spreading that the nearby resturants could go out of business, because everyone is eating Whole Foods, but it is pretty much guaranteed that you will find a snake in there--  
Well, I guess I shouldn't spoil too much. 

And now, the weather.

The UFO's have been caught, finally, and the people who were driving have been identified as two car racers, who have since moved on to hover racing. 

They have been faced with up to 89 years of prison sentence.  
My, what an odd number for a prison sentence.

Let's have a look at the community calandar.

Monday is a parade. It wil happen, but also not happen at the same time. Get ready for some fun for the whole family!

Tuesday is a normal Tuesday, says the Sherrifs Secret Police. Yyep, nothing is happening on Tuesday, they said, clearly shaking.

Wednesday is Pie Day. City Hall will house every pie from Apple Pie, all the way to Spider-Filled Pie. Come down for some fine eatery!

Thursday is Children Return Day, where the abducted children will all be released from their UFO prison. No early releases, though. They have to stay in ther till Thursday.

And Friday is a 42 hour day, where you do all the things you would do on a regular day, but for double the amount of time!

This has been the community Calandar.

Carlos has just e-mailed me to come home, and hide in the holiday bunker.  
I'll have to explain it next time.

I will broadcast it live on my mobile broadcasting system.

Keep your radios close, and you loved ones closer.  
Stay tuned next for the sounds of hurried running, greetings, and large metal doors opening and closing.

Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight.

PROVERB: What if you could cure cancer? Than you just got scammed probably.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO WRITE. Heres what I've been working on for a couple of weeks!


End file.
